KakaNaru Drabble
by FoxyRamen2020
Summary: This tells about how Kakashi tells Naruto his feelings. Rated M for lemon in later chapter. Very good, I hope you'll read! Also please read and review, (each review feeds my drive to write) because I want to know your opinion!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Fanfic CH1**

 **Kakashi's POV**

 _ **It's Friday night and team 7 just finished a B-Ranked mission**_

 **Naruto and me are walking through Kohona when out of the blue he asks me something that changed my life forever. "Sensei, do you think anybody will miss me when I die?" I look over and see unshed tears gathering in his eyes. I don't even know how to answer the question so I just stop walking. I look at him once again and don't even know how to voice the suffering I would go through if he died. The pain I would have to deal with every day.**

 **I've never told anybody this but ever since I've met Naruto I have loved him.**

 **I've love his kind voice, his caring ways, his loyalty, his beautiful ocean blue eyes. I love his sunshine yellow hair, the freckles on the bridge of his nose. I love the way his dimples show up every time he smiles. But most of all I love Naruto for being there. He was there when I thought I was losing myself, he was there when I when my world was gray. He brought light into my otherwise dark world.**

 **"Naruto what brought this on?" I asked. "Well," he said while sniffling. "Sakura was yelling at me today, and she said that nobody cares if I'm here." I looked at him in shock "She said that I should just go kill myself!" He wailed despairingly. I felt my muscles stiffen in fury. "HOW DARE THAT BITCH SAY THAT TO HIM!" My inner voice screams. "SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW IMPORTANT HE IS, SHE'S TO BUSY CONSTANTLY PISSING ME OFF!"**

 **I grab his hand and start walking, he looks confused but follows anyways. I lead him back to my house and open the front door. Pulling him inside I lead him through a series of hallways before stopping in front of the door to the master bedroom. I throw open the door and roughly push him onto the large bed.**

 **"Your such an idiot. Naruto, I would miss you." I finally reply.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Fanfic CH2**

 **Kakashi's POV**

 **"Sensei, what are you doing?" Asked Naruto as he wiped his tear-stained cheeks. "Why don't you see how precious you are to everyone. Sakura had no right to say what she did. Naruto... I love you. For three excruciating years I waited to tell you, and now I'm praying that you'll understand." I hope that Naruto can hear the desperation in my voice. I need him to see how serious this is to me, how I would fall apart without him. My mind wanders back to when we first met each other.**

 ***Flashback***

 **"Okay let's learn more about each other. Everyone will tell us a hobby of theirs and a dream." I say disinterestedly. I knew that they wouldn't pass, nobody has. Suddenly the blonde boy stood up and announced that his name was Naruto Uzumaki and that he was going to** _ **become**_ **hokage. "...Wow, this kid has flare. " I thought to myself. Quickly I decided that we would get along just fine.**

 ***End of Flashback***

 **Naruto started to cry again, but this time he had a smile on his face. "Sensei, I love you to. " My mind blanked after that. He loves me, he loves me, HE LOVES ME! I wanted to jump up and down like a young chunin in pure elation. Instead a tender smile reach my lips.**

 **Pulling down my mask I walked towards the bed. Naruto was looking towards the wall in embarrassment, and didn't realize that my mask was gone. As I sat down he continued shyly. " I just didn't know that you even felt that way. I was so scared to tell you, even if you never felt the same way about me I couldn't lose you. I mean, how could I not fall in love with... You."**

 **He trailed off as he noticed that my mask was gone. "Oh. My. God." His face flushed a dark crimson and his eyes widened. "K-Kashi... I-Is that really you?" I smirked and nodded my head. "Why do you wear that mask." He looked completely completely dumbfounded. "Because of this." I said and nodded toward him. "Everybody acts that way when they see me. Even when I was barely old enough to speak the other children, and even some mothers, used to stare at me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

 **(Kakshi's POV)**

 **Naruto blushed almost crimson and looked away. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you didn't like to be... Well gawked at." He said and scratched the back of his head. He tried to look away in embarrassment but I grabbed his chin an cradled his face in my hands.**

 **With him looking into my eyes I replied. " I don't mind if you stare, but only you are allowed to see me like this." His eyes widened in surprise but I continued anyways. "Naruto, I want you to see all of me. I want you to see the broken pieces of me. You need to know that I'm frayed around the edges. I'll never be as normal as anybody else you date, I've been through so much shit in my life and your the one thing that gave me sanity."**

 **"I could say this a million times but you will still never understand how much I love you. Don't ever plan on me leaving you. Through thick and thin I will be there for you. Whether you need a shoulder to cry on, or a partner in crime, I'll always be there for you. I promise." My voice was ragged by the end of my statement as I held back the longing to lean forward and press my lips to his.**

 **As I finished his face flushed but he had a serious look in his eyes. "I love you to." He replied and threw his arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around his smaller frame and held him close. With his face in the crook of my neck I could feel him smiling. When he looked upwards I surprised him with a soft peck on the cheek. He grabbed my chin and pulled me back for a more passionate kiss on my lips. He grinned against my lips and pulled back, "Kashi I'm tired." he said innocently. I grinned and rubbed my nose against his cheek. "I can help with that." When we leaned back he snuggled his face into my chest and fell asleep.**

 **That night I dreamt of Naruto. In my dream he was sitting on my stomach with a sly smirk on his tan lips. Slowly he leaned forward until his mouth was right next to my ear and whispered "Kashi, I want you." Oh my god was he trying to be seductive?**

 **If so it worked for him. I reached up and pushed his face towards mine and crushed our lips together. He moaned into the kiss and grabbed a handful of my hair. I nibbled his plump lower lip begging for permission to continue. He opened his mouth and waited for me to delve deeper. Just as I was about to commence I felt a jolt and the dream was gone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

 **(Kakashi's POV)**

 **In the morning I awoke to see my blonde kitsune gently snoring atop my chest. Mine... I could get**

 **used to that.**

 **The arm I had wrapped around his waist was completely numb. Gently I slid it out from underneath him and maneuvered the rest of my body out of his grasp. I stood up and looked down to see him snuggle into my light blue sheets. I grinned at the memory of why I bought those sheets.**

 ***Flashback***

 **"Wow, those sheets are the exact color of Naruto's eyes." I mumbled as I walked through the market. I looked at the price and almost keeled over at how cheap they were. I looked at the old lady that own the stall and held up the sheet set. "Are you sure these are only $10?" She nodded and answered in a gravelly voice. "Yes, they have a tear in the seam. If you'll pay me two more dollars I'll fix it for you right now." I sighed and handed over the sheets while pulling out my wallet.**

 **Just because the damned things reminded me of my favorite blonde I had to have them. While I pulled out $15 she unfolded the sheet and found where the seams were coming undone. She quickly pulled out her sewing needle and got to work. In no time the sheets were good as new.**

 **"There you go, that will be $10." I must have looked concerned because she replied."I decided that I would just fix it for free, it was only a small tear." I smiled and handed over the $15 dollars anyways. "Keep the change." I said while walking away with my new sheets. All I could think about is how Naruto would look curled up in these sheets. Possibly naked...**

 **Oh shit! I was getting hard just from the thought. I used my jutsu to get home as soon as possible to fix my little... Problem.**

 ***End of Flashback***

 **His eyes opened when I moved to walk away. "Kashi? Where are you going?" He whined groggily. "I'm just going to make you breakfast, you dork." He perked up immediately at the proposition of food. "And before you ask, no it's not ramen." If he had ears they would have drooped. The picture of him with ears in my mind, almost made me laugh. He would be so cute as a neko though... I think I have a new cosplay idea.**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry this fanfic is more fluff than anything else the next chapter will consist of a little cosplay and a lot of kink. ;) If you guys have any questions, comments, or suggestions please review an tell me your thoughts. I'm pretty new at writing fanfics so tell me your opinions.**

 **Love, Foxy ^•^**


End file.
